The Skycrawler
by Mooduck
Summary: Luke and Mara's baby is born.


Disclaimer: George Lucas owns SW, I don't. 

This story is set after Balance Point and another story I'm in the process of writing called The Living Force.

WARNING: There is extensive profanity in this story.

"Hi, Mara. I'm back," Luke called as he entered his home. He then went into the kitchen, put the food he'd bought away and went into the main room to check on Mara.

Mara was sleeping peacefully on the black, nerfhide couch, beautiful serene and nine months pregnant. Luke reached down to stroke her hair. He then gently kissed her.

Mara groaned as she woke up. She tried to sit up, but her bulging abdomen prevented her from doing so.

"Luke," she said in a soft, irritated voice. "Can you please help me to the refresher?"

"Of course, my angel."

Luke slowly swung Mara's legs off the couch and pulled her to her feet. He then walked with her to the refresher. Luke opened the door for Mara and let her go in. 

*Luke, I think I need a little help.*

*I'm coming, Mara.*

Luke entered the refresher saw his wife standing near the toilet.

*Luke, help me pull my pants down.*

*Okay, Mara. Don't worry, I'll be good.*

*You better be, Skywalker. I'm no mood for engaging in **that** activity with you.*

*Aw, come on, Mara.*

*You would still want to make love to a big Bantha like me?*

*As much as on our wedding night.*

When she was done, Luke helped Mara stand and pull her pants up. He then asked her where she would like to go and she told him she wanted to go to the green room.

Luke helped Mara sit on a small patch of grass in the green room, their indoor greenhouse. He then gave her some pillows.

*I'm going to go make dinner, love. Is there anything special you want for desert?*

*How about a vweilu nut pie.*

*Yes, Your Majesty. Your wish is my command. Dinner should be ready in a hour. If Your Highness should need anything else, don't hesitate to call me.*

*Skywalker, get out of here now before I start throwing things at you.*

After Luke left Mara decided to meditate. She closed her eyes and centered herself. She reached out through the Force to their family and friends on Naboo.

*Come to Coruscant soon. The baby will be here in a few days.*

Once her message had been sent, she brought herself out of the trance. As she shifted her body, she felt her baby kick. Mara a hand to her swollen stomach, sending feelings of love and anticipation.

By now dinner was ready. Luke came in to bring his wife to the table.

"Hi. Did you have a nice time?"

"Yes. Are you done making dinner yet, I'm starving." she snapped. "And before you ask, yes I will need help to the table."

"Alright. You don't need to be so tense."

"Oh, sure. I'd love to see you try **NOT** being tense and cranky if you were in my situation!!!!"

"Okay, I'm sorry, Mara."

Luke walked behind her, crouched down, put his arms under hers and lifted her up. They then walked to the table where Luke helped Mara sit. Luke went into the kitchen and came out carrying a covered platter and a bowl.

"So Luke, what are we having tonight?"

"I made some herb-crusted nerf medallions and sautéed tubers. To drink we have a non-alcoholic, baby safe, red Alderanian wine."

"Sounds good."

While they ate, Mara and Luke narrowed down their list of possible baby names. When they were done, Luke cleared the table and brought dessert in. After they finished, Luke put all the dishes in the cleaning unit. Luke and Mara then walked out onto the balcony and sat, Mara's head on Luke's shoulder, and watched the stars. After that they went to bed.

*****

A sharp pain and sudden gush of liquid jolted Mara from sleep. Luke also woke up, sensing his wife's distress.

"Mara what happened? What's wrong?"

"Luke," Mara said as she made a futile attempt to calm herself. "I think my water just broke."

"What does that mean," asked Luke.

"IT MEANS THE BABY IS COMING SKYWALKER!!!!!! IF YOU DON'T GET MOVING NOW AND HELP ME I MAY FORGET MYSELF AND KILL YOU OUT OF FRUSTRATION!!!!"

"Alright. I... I'll get the stuff.... Where is it?"

"IT'S IN THE CLOSET BY THE DOOR YOU BRAINLESS SON OF A SITH!!!"

Luke managed to get out of the apartment with Mara. They got in their hovercar and raced to the hospital. On the way Mara's contractions began and Luke had to split his concentration between encouraging his wife and trying to not get them killed by running into a building. Soon they skidded to a stop outside the hospital. Luke hooked the bag around his arm, picked up his wife and ran in to the hospital. Once they were in, Luke asked a nurse where he should bring Mara. They followed the nurse to a private room. Luke set Mara down on the bed and helped her get a gown on.

*Mara, try to concentrate on breathing in an out slowly and use some pain suppression techniques.*

*Oh yea, sure Skywalker. You try to do that when you're in the pain I'm in now. If you want I can let you feel what I'm feeling now.*

*No thanks Mara. Is there anything I can do to help you?*

*Yea. Go back in time and prevent me from getting pregnant...OOOOOOWWWWW AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!*

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Skywalker, how are you doing," the doctor asked after he entered the room.

"HOW IN KESSEL DO YOU **_THINK_** I'M DOING YOU PATRONIZING JERK?!!!!"

"My, my we're a little testy now aren't we?"

"GO TO HOTH YOU WAMPA DICK SUCKING BAG OF BANTHA POODOO!!!! Luke, get me another doctor. I don't like this guy. "

"Alright Mara. Doctor, you'll have to leave now. I'm afraid if you stay my wife could kill you. Could you see if Cilghal can come in here?"

"Well, I guess so," said the doctor as he stormed out of the room.

*Mara are you happy now?*

*As happy as I can be, Skywalker!*

Cilghal came in and explained what would be going on. After she was done, Luke went to use the holonet to contact his parents on Naboo. Soon, an older woman with brown and gray hair came on the screen.

"Hi, this is Luke, could speak to my mother or father please?"

"Sure Luke. Wait a minute while I go get them."

A few moments later, Anakin and Amidala came on screen.

"Hi, Luke. How are you and Mara," asked his mother.

"Hi Mom and Dad. I'm fine. I called you because Mara just went into labor. When do you think you can be here?"

"If we take my shuttle we should be able to get there three or four hours."

"Okay. Try to land near to Coruscant Hospital. We're in room 837, level E."

"Alright Luke. We'll be there soon," said his father before Luke shut off the holonet. Then he walked back to Mara's room.

Mara's labor lasted for what seemed like an eternity for both of them. The whole time she berated and harangued Luke and told him she never, ever wanted to make love again. Whenever a contraction struck her, she gripped Luke's left hand and right arm with enough to break one and severely bruise the other. After one excruciating, long contraction, their baby was born. Then Mara and the baby were cleaned off. Soon Mara and the baby were asleep. Luke went to get his hand and arm bandaged.

When he returned, Luke went over to Force-talk to his daughter and took her out of her crib.

*You two look so cute together,* came Mara's voice through the Force.

*Hi Mara. You're not planning on beating me up any more are you?*

*I didn't mean to Luke. Did I do that to your hand?* asked Mara, seeing the bandage on Luke's hand.

*Yes you did, but I'll forgive you.*

"Master Skywalker," said the nurse, entering the room. "There are some people outside who want to come in and see your family."

"How many people?"

"Eighteen."

"Is there a bigger room we can move to?"

"Yes. I can move you all to emergency ward two."

"Okay. Once we're settled in there, you can bring our visitors."

They left the room with the nurse pushing Mara, who had their bag on the bed with her, and Luke carrying their daughter.

After Luke put his daughter down in her crib, he told the nurse to send their visitors in to see them. A few moments later Leia, Han, Jaina, Jacen, Anakin Solo, Amidala, Anakin, Qui-Gon, Mace Windu, Yoda, Obi-Wan, Adi Gallia, Wedge, Iella, Tycho, Winter, Wes and Hobbie came into the room. 

"How are you feeling Mara," Leia asked.

"Sore, tired and elated."

Everyone stood around for a little while, unsure of what to say or do next, until Amidala asked to hold her newborn granddaughter. As she held the little girl, a tear slowly began to trace a line down her face.

"What's wrong Mom," Luke asked.

"It's nothing really. She just looks and feels so similar to the way you and Leia did after you were born. Holding her like this also reminds me of how I felt when I learned I was pregnant until the time I had to give you up," Amidala said softly and she handed the baby back to her son.

"It's okay Ami," Anakin said softly to his wife.

When everyone who had wanted to hold Mara and Luke's daughter had done so, Luke took her and placed her in Mara's arms. 

"So have you two decided upon a name for your daughter yet," asked Wedge. 

Luke and Mara looked at each other questioningly for a moment.

*You should tell them Mara. Remember the name we decided on for her?*

*Okay Luke.*

"We decided to call her Padme Amidala Jade Skycrawler for mow. When she learns how to walk then she'll be Padme Amidala Jade Skywalker."

Everyone laughed good-naturedly at that. Soon everyone had left leaving the Skywalkers alone, together.


End file.
